Trevelyan family
The Trevelyan family are a noble family from Ostwick in the Free Marches who are noted for the strength of magic in their bloodline, their trading fleet, and their highly-regarded distillery. Family History The Trevelyan family dates back to the days of the Tevinter Imperium, and is in fact older than Ostwick itself. Despite their wealth and status, their links with Tevinter kept them from political power in the city state until Eoryck Trevelyan was named Bann of Padstock in 5:25 Exalted for his role in defending the village from the Darkspawn Horde. He purchased the family's first trading vessel and established a trading route between Padstock and Highever, placing his eldest daughter Earil in charge of the business operations whilst he turned his attention to developing Padstock. It has since been traditional for the eldest non-mage child of the Bann to run the family businesses until they inherit the Bannon, and for the eldest child to carry a name beginning with E. The Trevelyan family does not give preference to male or female children, but may pass over the eldest in favour of a younger child who has shown better business skills or attained a better marriage. Thus out of 20 Banns Trevelyan there have been fourteen with names beginning with E and six without. The family tree is strictly governed, with children entered on it only if they inherit the Bannon or bring other significant credit to the family name. Among those listed on the family tree who did not become Bann are Ser Gytha, Knight Commander of the Ostwick Chantry; Lord Hwel, who captained the family's first trading voyage to Minrathous; First Enchanter Junio; and Inquisitor Evelyn First-Thaw. Only those entered on the family tree are entitled to inherit the estate, so it is customary for younger children to enter the service of the Chantry, marry outside Ostwick to strengthen the family's position, or marry below their station and receive property as a wedding gift. Their fortunes have waxed and waned over the ages, and they lost a great deal of their status and wealth when the slave trade was banned in Ostwick in the Storm Age. During the Blessed Age a series of successful marriages cemented strong trading relations along the Waking Sea and Amaranthine Ocean, which they capitalised on during the turbulent events of the early Dragon Age to establish themselves as the largest trading fleet operating between Minrathous and Val Royeaux. The family's political standing has also grown, even before Evelyn was named Inquisitor, culminating in Lord Edward's marriage to Lady Alexandra Maldwyn, step-daughter and heir of Teyrn Falthom. The family are related through Bann Erica to Empress Celene of Orlais, and through Bann Edward to King Marcus of Nevarra. They have a reputation as a deeply pious family with strong links to the Chantry. Four Trevelyan daughters have gone on to become Grand Cleric of Ostwick, although Ostwick's liberal attitudes to magic have prevented any of them from being considered for the position of Divine. The family has also produced five Knight Commanders and two First Enchanters. Notable Current Members Bann Erica Trevelyan - Daughter of Bann Roland Polperro of Ostwick and Lady Katherine de Montfort of Orlais. Current matriarch of the family, and Bann of Padstock. Bann Edward Trevelyan II - A traveller, writer and businessman. Bann Edward married Bann Erica when he inherited the family seat, and has since left running the Bannon to her. Lady Elena Trevelyan - Eldest daughter and heir to the Banns Trevelyan, Lady Elena manages the family's trading fleet and distillery. Lord Edward Trevelyan III - Only son of the Banns Trevelyan. Lord Edward has invested heavily in property in Ostwick City with considerable success. In 9:42, his second wife, Alexandra, became Teryna of Ostwick. Inquisitor Evelyn First-Thaw - Blessed Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor First-Thaw, Hero of Orlais, Comte of Kirkwall, Lady Evelyn Trevelyan is a decorated war hero who, along with Anders, led the Mage Rebellion in Kirkwall, stopped the Orlesian Civil War, defeated the Avvar god Hakkon, slew ten high dragons, and led the force of the Inquisition against Corypheus. She is also a respected arcane theorist. Knight-Enchanter Elena - Eldest daughter of Lady Elena, Knight-Enchanter Elena led the mages of the Inquisition during the latter stages of the war against Corypheus. Lady Erica Trevelyan II - Lady Erica is Lady Elena's only surviving heir, and currently considered the Free Marches' most eligible bachelor. She has already garnered a reputation as a shrewd businesswoman and diplomat. Lady Josephine Montilyet - Wife of Inquisitor Evelyn First-Thaw. Lady Josephine is an Antivan diplomat and businesswoman who acted as the Inquisitor's ambassador during the war against Corypheus. Bann Cullen Rutherford - A retired Templar who served in Ferelden and Kirkwall before becoming Commander of the Inquisition's forces. Husband of Knight-Enchanter Elena. Philliam, a Bard! - Writer and raconteur. First cousin to Bann Edward Trevelyan. Established Ostwick's first regular newspaper during the Mage Rebellion. Lady Lucille Trevelyan - First cousin to Bann Edward Trevelyan, Lady Lucille is a socialite renowned throughout the Free Marches and beyond for her week-long parties and patronage of the arts. Business Interests Trading Fleet The Trevelyan family wealth is built on a long history of long-distance trade, including the slave trade with Tevinter. When the slave trade was completely banned in Ostwick it was in part an effort to curb the family's political power, and the compensation requirements placed upon them along with the loss of their business nearly bankrupted the family. They switched instead to small, fast vessels guided by a mage which could stick close to the coasts and traverse all the way up the Minater River. Subsequent ages have seen the family's fortunes recover, and the fleet now comprises both large ocean-going vessels, inshore and river-going boats, and the only regular passenger service between Tevinter and the Free Marches. Distillery Upon her marriage to Lord Robert Duloe, Lady Elena inherited the sizeable Duloe Orchards and distillery in the Nanveran Valley. The 200 acre estate and additional tenanted farms produce a dozen varieties of cider and over thirty different spirits. In 9:39 the distillery won awards in Orlais, Antiva and Tevinter, and the spirits were served at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. Properties Padstock Manor Padstock Manor is the ancestral family seat of the Trevelyan family. The Great Hall, the oldest part of the manor, was built by Bann Erick in 6:10 Steel. The family claims that every Bann Trevelyan since was born in the manor. It is set in 40 acres of hunting forest, and the estate controls an additional 1000 acres of farmland. Cherry Tree House The Trevelyan family keep a sizeable estate in the centre of Ostwick City. Although it is still known as Cherry Tree House, it now comprises four distinct properties. It is located in the Chantry Square, and is considered a fine example of an Ostwick townhouse. The Hero of Ferelden Formerly known as the Captain's Watch, the Hero of Ferelden is a dockside tavern and brothel in Padstock owned by the Trevelyan family. It is popular with travellers, and due to its good reputation and location it attracts a predominantly female clientele. A unanimous vote by the employees after the liberation of Amaranthine resulted in the name being changed, a move that the Hero herself is said to have welcomed with amusement.